7 Days To Love You
by madamthedrabbler
Summary: NaruHina. 7 drabbles comparing their relationship to days of the week. Based on poem Monday's Child. --I will add a new drabble every week or so-- Please R
1. Monday's Child

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Though I wished I did...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday's child is fair of face**_

Ah, the agony. The burning burning agony. Agony burning up her skin, making her hot, tinting her pale cheeks.

Why had she let them talk her into doing this?

Oh yeah, because today was _Monday. _Not just any Monday either. It was _the_ Monday that everyone celebrated the First's birthday. And today everyone was running around looking for work to do, jobs for the upcoming Konoha Karnival (She never bothered to point out that Carnival was actually spelled with a C). While she had sat admist all the confusion, completely dazed and confused. And so like that all the jobs were taken up. Or, should she say, all the good jobs? Well, actually, her job wasn't that bad. In fact a lot of girls had wanted to do it. But... those people weren't her. And her friends had signed her up for it (without her permission of course). She would have gladly traded jobs with the other girls. Except that loud Sakura and pushy Ino wouldn't allow her to. Said that it would be a good learning experience. And she hadn't had the guts to talk back. They were just too scary... Besides, she really did want everyone to have fun. And so she got stuck with this job.  
How she hated Mondays…

"Kissing booth is now opened!"

Sakura's voice - amplified with a megaphone - carried far, even sending vibrations through the trees. Hinata didn't bother to point out that Sakura could have just done it without that megaphone. Her voice was already loud enough as it was. No, Hinata was too busy focusing on the fact that the kissing booth - the very station that she was operating - was now open. Which meant that soon there would be guys waiting in line to kiss her. Ah, she certainly hoped not. Inside, she secretly wished that nobody came to the fun fair. Or, at least, no guys. It's not that she was scared of guys... It's just that. Well.

Hinata Hyuuga had never been kissed.

How agonizing. She couldn't let anybody else know that. She would be humiliated. But still... she had always imagined that her first kiss would be different from this. Different from swapping spit with a random guy eagerly holding a small red ticket. She pictured it to be with, well, another guy. A guy with soft blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She shook his image out of her head and turned towards the line.

Her mouth dropped open; her eyes which could see through everything opened all too wide. 50 or so males waited in the line. Varying from preteens to middle-aged. So much for hoping that nobody would come... Her all-seeing eyes twitched a little bit.

Oh, look who was first in line. A man with silvery-gray hair which stuck like spikes along his body. A man who's black eyes were often seen drooling over young women. A man who was usually with Naruto, training him for new techniques.

A man who was going to be Hinata Hyuuga's first kiss. The kiss everyone said you would remember forever.  
How delightful... but she supposed it could be worse. Like Orochimaru with his long toungue for example. She shuddered.

"HAHAHA! WHAT A CUTE GIRL! OH I AM SO LUCKY!" The lecherous old saanin bellowed, waving his red ticket. His lips puckered up and he sprayed breathspray into his mouth - peppermint flavor.

Hinata closed her eyes and prepared_. Just pretend that the person in front of you isn't really that older lecher. Pretend that it's N_-...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by someone else's screams.

"PERVERT-SAANIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She opened her eyes, only to see a yellow blur push Jiraiya onto the ground. Sounds of struggle ensued.

"Geroff me! I was about to kiss a cute young lady!"  
"In your dreams. I can tell that you're drunk right now! No more alcohol or women until you help me master my jutsus!"

The commotion knocked her stand off-balance. The back-board slowly falling to her head. She watched, dazed.

"Ah! Miss! Watch out!" She was pushed out of the way by a strong arm, feeling nothing fall on top of her but another body. She couldn't concentrate clearly. What soft skin this person had, what gentle breaths. What soft lips.  
It was only then that she realized that he had fallen ontop of her, not just body, but mouth as well. Shock cleared the haze her mind was in. She jumped up instantlly.

Her first kiss. That kiss she was never going to forget, stolen from her. And by who? She glanced down at the body still lying in the dirt. So much for her dream. If only it had been...  
Naruto! _Naruto!?_ She blinked her eyes, checking to see if she was seeing things. Oh, it was him alright. With his soft blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes which were now widened in shock.

Blue eyes which gazed at _her_. A gaze accompanied with a soft pink blush.

She felt a blush reach her cheeks as well. She rubbed her lips, the kiss fresh in her mind. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were clearing the line. "Move along! Move along! Nothing here! The stand's broken so the kissing booth is now officially closed."  
Sakura winked at her before returning back to usher the line.

Hinata looked down at Naruto. "Ah... Gomen-nasai. If I had been more attentive you would not have had to push me and well...," her blush deepened.  
Naruto gave her a foxy smile. "Don't apologize. It'll ruin the magic of the kiss." He got up and ran off to the food stand. "We should meet up later! Wanna hit the arcade in an hour or so? I won't take no for an answer!"

As he ran off to the food stand, Hinata smiled. The feel of his lips, the smell of his breath still lingered on her. He tasted like... ramen.  
She giggled, then turned red.  
She blushed and felt something burning up her skin and making her hot. Except this time it was definitely not agony.

Maybe Monday wasn't as bad as she had thought.


	2. Tuesday's Child

**A/N: **Ah I'm sorry for the delay! But we had midterms in three classes this week so I was quite busy…

Enough with the excuses. I really AM trying to write a fanfic a week but the next week will be busy as well. Sorry.

But still. It'll be nice if you read and review. _Very_ nice. Otherwise please enjoy the drabble

mtd

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Warnings**: Sorta AU. Sorta OOC. Also random (:

_**Tuesdays child is full of grace**_

Hinata Hyuuga was a princess. She was the crown princess of the Hyuuga Empire where her father reigned as almighty king and her sister was princess (but not crown princess, so she wasn't as important as Hinata. However this never seemed to stop her from scheming.) The position of queen was unfulfilled; bless her dear dead mother's soul.

As princess of all of the Hyuuga Empire, she had had a careful upbringing, one that would surely give her grace. In fact, she was born of grace and bred of it and practically force-fed it everyday. She should surely be thankful.

But she wasn't. However much she tried to appreciate all that her father had done to protect her and preserve her grace, she couldn't help feeling slightly resentful. Yes, her upbringing had been privileged. But privileged upbringings often come with sheltered lives. She felt the effects of that everyday.

Her schedule went like so: wake up and eat, sew, sew, sew, sew, sew, eat, sew, eat and sleep. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. It went round and round and round and managed to always stay exactly the same. Gosh darn it; she was starting to hate her needle.

Hinata Hyuuga was brain-shatteringly bored. Except that she didn't know it. What she also didn't know was that her life would change dramatically.

She had been sewing (yet again) when a large yellow dragon with red markings flew to her window. As she screamed, it broke her window and swiftly threw her on its back. She was frozen with fright, ascending from the ground. But then something amazing happened. As she rode on the dragon's back, she, for the first time in her life, felt free. Felt free of responsibilities of a crown princess, and definitely free of sewing.

Then she had realized that she was being kidnapped by a dragon.

And so she had proceeded to scream her head off. Gracefully of course. And everyone rushed to help her, but nobody could. After all she was 60 feet in the air by then.

After screaming her throat sore, the dragon had proceeded to take her to his/her/its (she didn't quite know) lair, which was a large dank cave filled with bones. She had shuddered and shuddered more when she saw more bones glistening from cracks. She had closed her eyes and prepared to be eaten. Not so graceful of her, but she was about to be eaten so it didn't matter. And she stayed like that for quite a while, expecting crushing teeth on her head. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes.

The dragon looked amused.

She was so startled that she fell on the floor. When she had just thought she could be surprised no further, the dragon did one more thing that made her eyes protrude and mouth hang slack like a fish.

It had talked.

No. That was impossible. Hinata shook her head and stared again. The dragon was smirking, damn it.

"Wassup, princess?"

"Wassup!? WASSUP!? You kidnap me from my house and the only thing that you can say is WASSUP!?" How shameful, she had lost her cool. But it was the dragons fault. Yes. That was it. Her grace was still intact.

"I only did it because you looked so scared that I knew I had to do something," the dragon shrugged innocently. Hinata noticed that it had blue eyes and that in the darkness of the cave, its scales glistened beautifully.

"Why did you kidnap me?" It rang throughout the cave. The dragon stared at the walls for a long time before it answered.

"I don't know. In fact I had no intention of kidnapping you, but merely gazing through your window. But I saw how sad you were and couldn't fight the urge to take you away. So you should be happy."

"Sad? Who are you calling sad," Hinata gracefully turned up her nose, "I am the princess of the kingdom. There is no reason for me to be sad. I live a privileged life." She spoke confidently but the dragon could detect a slight tremor.

"Okay then, go back to the palace. But a bird caged and set free, only to return to its cage will remain there forever," the blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul. She told herself that the dragon was only tricking her in order to dine on her later, so she shouldn't listen to him. Trapped in thought, she glanced over at the skulls littering the cave, and started when she realized that they weren't skulls at all but shining white rocks.

"What are these?" She went over and touched them. "They're so beautiful…"

"Those are my scales which I had shed throughout the years. Being a dragon, I will slowly shed my scales until I have none at all. Scales never grow back." The dragon said it nonchalantly but Hinata could see slight sadness touching the corners of his eyes.

"I---," it was at this minute that Hinata and the dragon felt a large vibration from the walls of the cave.

"Princess Hinata. I am your knighteth in shining armoreth."

Hinata spun around and saw Neji, one of the knights of her father's court decked out in armor. The armor was not shining, but quite rusty, and he carried no sword. In fact, he looked quite bored.

"Princess, it is my tasketh to bringeth you back to the King. Please come out of the cave while I slayeth this dragon." Before Hinata could protest, Neji ran to the dragon, drawing a small flask out of nowhere.

The dragon did not move to attack or defend, simply standing there calmly. The "knighteth" threw the contents of the flask onto the dragon as the dragons scales began to smolder and drop, one by one. "Cometh, Princess! We shall maketh our escapeth! Beware of the fouleth creature!"

Hinata stood there, torn by whether to help the crumpling dragon or run with Neji back to her palace where she could safely sew and watch the window again. Then, with grace, she made one of the most important decisions of her life.

"Go away, Neji. I'm staying here with the dragon." It was the first choice that she had made of her free choice that she could ever imagine.

"Whatever." Neji walked away smiling, suddenly speaking normally. "You know this means that I'm going to get the throne and that even if you come back you won't be able to reclaim your spot as crown princess, right?"

But Hinata had already rushed to the dragon's side, not listening and not caring about Neji's words. He shrugged and walked away, right into a wall which had appeared out of nowhere. Curses echoed through the cave.

The dragon was in a pathetic heap on the ground. Its breathing was shallow and ragged. The scales were slowly falling apart, revealing pink flesh. Its eyes were closed but it was smiling. "So you decided to leave your cage, huh, little birdie?"

"Yes." One word, so simple but so meaningful. She realized that the dragon was dying and felt two wet spots on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sobbed.

"What are you crying for?" She opened her eyes, vision still blurry with tears. But she saw no dragon. She rubbed her eyes and reopened them.

Instead of a dragon, there was a boy in front of her. A _naked_ boy.

"Gah!" She blushed and turned around, offering the boy her jacket, which he immediately took and used as a towel.

"Is… is that you, dragon?"

"Technically, yes. But my name isn't dragon," the boy with blond hair and blue eyes winked, causing her to blush again. "It's Naruto." He smiled.

"So? Were you a boy under a magic spell? Or a dragon?" Naruto blinked.

"What is a dragon, really? What am I now really? Maybe a human's just a dragon that lost its scales or a dragon is just a human with them. But I know that all dragons shed their scales eventually, but for most it's when they die. I guess that potion got rid of my scales better than age." He shrugged, then smiled and tweaked her nose.

"So… Princess Hinata huh? What're you doing to do now?"

She sighed. "I'm no longer Princess Hinata. I am, however, Hinata and myself, which is more than I can say for when I was entrapped in the castle."

She smiled at him. He smiled at her. They pulled together in a cliché kiss and birds chirped in the background and magically made a heart around their heads. How they got into the cave, she did not know.

Then Hinata Hyuuga woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and stared at the blank ceiling of her small room in the Hyuuga residence. What an odd dream… Neji speaking weirdly and her being a princess and Naruto a dragon… But whatever, it was just a dream.

She put her head back down on her pillow and her head hit something hard and cold. Pulling up with pain, she looked to see what she had hit.

It was a large, thin white stone. It almost resembled a scale.

She stared at it confused and then proceeded to scream her head off.

Not very graceful of her at all.


End file.
